1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for and a method of processing and packaging photographic film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic rolled films after application of emulsion are subjected to a process including successive steps such as slitting, perforating, printing of side mark including side line, printing of frame No., sizing and cutting, rolling in a cartridge, wrapping and various transportation and packaging steps until the films are put into a corrugated cardboard box. Usually, a packaging machine is provided for each of the steps, and a rolling operation wherein the film as thus far processed is rolled is conducted in each step. These machines are operated independently and the films are delivered to respective machines in accordance with the progress of the work.
More specifically, the process for 35 mm cartridge type film is as follows.